


AC Says

by Bloodsbane



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Tentabulges, Xeno, bloodplay (very slight), knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsbane/pseuds/Bloodsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your plan of attack was perfect. After becoming your matesprit, Equius became a bit more willing to roleplay with you. He argued that, as long as you kept it safe and agreed never to FLARP with the other's in exchange, he'd entertain you. It was a really sweet thing to do (you rubbed it in his face so hard, you KNEW he liked playing games) and you decided to use his generosity to your own advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC Says

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=galacticchaos).



> Request from tumblr: an RP turnes risque... with Equius being adorably nervous about it.

When you first entered your matespritship with Equius Zahhak, not very much changed. Most of your friends commented saying the relationship still seemed very pale for something flushed, but the accusations never bothered you much. You certainly weren't one to muddle the quadrents, but a troll can't simply become red for their moiral and expect all of the pale feelings to suddenly melt away. 

 

It wasn't as if you wanted them to, either. It was blissful having Equius as a matesprit - better than you'd ever imagined any matesprit being. You had always believed being flushed for someone meant deep connection, a steadfast love that anchored two trolls together forever; it was something bright and hot and burning. That was how you'd imagined it. 

The reality was so different. You wondered if this was how all matespritships were like, but no, they couldn't possibly. There was connection, but it was not anchoring, it didn't drag on the ocean floor and keep you still while endless waves rocked you. Instead it was hands intertwined, and fingers in his hair, and his arms around your waist when you sat together and napped in a pile. The passion was not blinding or scolding, but cool and sweet as Alternian moonlight. It was an unexpected twist to your imagined fairy tale, and you adored every second of it. 

There only came one real difference in the relationship, and it was one you were ready for. The problem was, Equius did not share your sentiment. 

You knew him too well. He refused to tell you, to acknowledge it, but he knew you knew and it made him sweat. In his words he'd most likely call it 'foolish and embarrassing' for someone of his 'blueblood nature' to avoid such a necessary aspect of flushed courtship. You weren't six sweeps anymore. 

You supposed it was understandable enough. Equius lived most of his juvenile life devoid of heavy contact, with any sexual interests limited to awkward fetishes he wished he never even had. That, along with the fact you used to be his moiral, was probably enough to make him uneasy. He'd made advances before - casual touches, uncertain looks hinting at a need that made you shiver - but he never went though with them. 

So you decided, being the skilled huntress you were, that it should be your job to corner and capture your shy matesprit. 

Your plan of attack was perfect. After becoming your matesprit, Equius became a bit more willing to roleplay with you. He argued that, as long as you kept it safe and agreed never to FLARP with the other's in exchange, he'd entertain you. It was a really sweet thing to do (you rubbed it in his face so hard, you KNEW he liked playing games) and you decided to use his generosity to your own advantage. 

The two of you were sitting now in Equius's robot room, where he built and fought his bots. While your blueblood matesprit worked on some project that didn't have anything to do with robotic cats, you were nestled on a pile of robot parts and unused towels, tail twitching. Your eyes flickered as your thoughts raced, planning from every angle exactly how you wanted to approach your current target. You'd have to move in gradually, slide pass his defenses until you were close, then STRIKE when he least expected it. You'd sink your claws so far into his unsuspecting hide, there would be no way for him to resist you. 

With a giggle and a grin, you set your plan into action. 

To begin, you stretched and let out a yawn. You hadn't been asleep, but Equius probably thought so - he hadn't turned around for nearly an hour, and you'd been very quiet while plotting your attack. "AC stretches and lets out a furrociously terrifying yawn as she awakens furom her peaceful slumpurr."

"CT huffs in acknowledgement to his matesprit's loud and unbecoming noise making, and asks her if she had a pleasant nap."

He doesn't even hesitate to answer anymore. While his RP'ing skills still leave much to be desired, the fact makes you smile as affection swells up inside. 

"I had a purrfectly enjoyapurr nap, AC says as she crawls gracefurly down the pile to join her matespurrit."

"CT frowns when a robot head rolls past his knee and kindly asks AC to be more careful, because she knows he will be the one to fix up their pile if it gets messy."

You muttered under your breath, "If _only_ pile would get messy once in a while..."

Equius's ear twitched and he turned around. It was a dark night and the room was shadowed - with no computer screen to look at, Equius decided not to wear his broken shades, for there was no light to strain his sensitive eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing! Um, AC saunters over and sits beside her matespurrit and asks what silly project he is working on now?"

"The project is not silly at all. It is a new battle robot, designed to be much faster and STRONGER than the old ones." He pauses, quickly adding, "CT says."

"AC still thinks they are silly!" You swat at the screwdriver he was holding, knocking it from his hand. When he reaches to grab it, you climb into his lap and stretch, pushing your limbs against him and forcing him to fall back. You grab the screwdriver with a free hand and roll it further away. 

Equius can only grunt and frown as you squirm in his lap and try to hide a blush as you frantically think of how you want to advance. 

"CT is now annoyed."

"CT is always annoyed AC says!"

"He is not."

"Yes he is!"

"Is not."

"Is!"

"Is not."

You finally settle, kneeling between his legs, now spread to accommodation you. You rub up against his chest and nuzzle his chin. "Yes he is." Your voice is a purr, coming deep from your throat. "But AC suppawses she is terribly sorry. She wonders if there is anything she can do to... make it up?"

Equius's frown shifts from mock annoyance to curiosity. Then the gears in his head start turning. His gaze shifts away from you while his voice stays the same. "CT isn't sure what the young feline means."

"Well purrhaps..." You press against him, start kissing his jawline, his chin and nose and the edges of his mouth. "Purrhaps if he simply allowed AC to show him?"

"I-I'm not sure Ne-"

You bite his bottom lip - not enough to bleed, just to shut him up a moment. "Nuh-uh! No breaking character," you whisper. He takes a sharp breath when you put one leg over his. You arch your back ever so slightly, pushing him down at the same time, so your midsections are level with each other. Even now you can feel the warmth between you. It makes your skin ripple with life, your body tingle with excitement. 

Equius did not resist you as you put him onto his back, though he did say, "Fine... CT politely asks the troublesome feline if this is really what she wants..."

"Of course, says AC! CT is her matespurrit, isn't he?"

He's blushing now, cute dusty blue as he squirms with nervousness. "CT is simply... He..." You rub against him, he bites his lip. Another kiss lands on his cheek as you settle against him. The possition is new and a bit awkward, but you find you enjoy the new sensations anyway. You use one hand to cradle his kneck, force his jaw around to kiss you deeply, and grab his hand with your free one. He's sweating - you can feel the twitching nerves, the strained muscles. He's trying his absolute best not to move an inch. 

"Does CT think he will hurt AC?" you breathe against him. His lips are soft and warm and you want more of him, suddenly quite consumed with every bit of him - his scent and his eyes and his breath, the warmth of his skin and the feeling of him beneath you. You wanted to be close to him, but you wanted him to be ready too.

"Well... I-"

"Does CT think AC is not strong enough?"

He stumbled in his answer, eyebrows knotting. Equius knew he was strong, but he would never deny your strength either. He held it in high esteem, it was part of the reason he respected you so greatly, despite your lower caste. "Of course not! I- Uh, CT knows that AC is not weak. He is simply... afraid that he is too strong."

You gave him the sweetest smile you could muster, and rubbed your face all over heis. "AC isn't afurraid at all! She knows her matespurrit would nefur hurt her! He may be the strongest troll, but he can also be very gentle when he wants to, like when he builds his robots or rubs AC's back, or plays with her hair!"

"...He simply does not wish to hurt his matesprit," Equius mutters. His resistance is failing, you can hear it in his tone - the worrying note faintly overlaying the more restrained, eager one. 

"I would nefur let you hurt me!" You kiss him again. "Equius, I really want this."

"Does AC promise to say something - anything - if CT starts to hurt her?"

You roll your eyes in an exaggerated motion. "Of course!"

"Nepeta."

A loud sigh. "I purromise."

"Promise?"

You kiss him again, breathe onto his lips, "I promise."

His hands come to life, rising up to gently hold your waist as the two of you kiss. He tastes like milk and oil, and the sweat makes his lips salty, but you love every flavor you sample as your tongues play-fight and your hips begin to move. He's careful with each movement but that makes everything more deliberate, more intimate as he touches you, strokes your back up and down beneath your shirt and kisses you. 

His skin is hot and it's making you hot as you press into him more forcefully, wiggling, gasping suddenly as you feel his bulge begin to unsheathe inside his pants. You sit up and throw away your overcoat, peeling your top off in a hurry. You start to feel your own bulge react, and your nook begins to spread. With a faint moan you take a moment to get used to all the news sensations. 

Equius watches, licking his lips as he takes you in. You find it intriguing how unrestrained he is now - he doesn't try to hide the fact that he's eyeing your chest, or that it's making him even more excited. In fact, he surprises you by sitting up and pulling you closer to him. Your growing needs press up against each other - you moan, he brushes a lock of hair from your face as he unzips his pants. 

His bulge, long and coated with dripping blue genetic material unfurls from his pants and presses against you, making you shiver. It's burning hot, rubbing your stomach like an eager kitten, staining your grey skin in a brilliant shade of blue. 

Restlessly, you lift yourself, undue your pants and kick them away, then your underwear. You settle back down on Equius's lap, your own bulge meeting his at last. You're much smaller than him, but the two lengths wrap eagerly around each other, as if having been separated for along time, and the pressure makes you mewl with pleasure. Equius too begins to react verbally, breathing heavily as you begin to rock your hips into him. You scratch his back and shoulders, gasping helplessly, but he doesn't object when you begin to draw blood. Below your nook is aching, dripping messily, staining Equius's pants no doubt. 

You lean forward and whisper into his ear. "I want you to tell me exactly what it is you wants me to do."

He almost loses time with your rocking, lifting his head from where his lips were warming your shoulders. "What?"

"What do you want?" you ask again, desperately as the feeling begins to climb up your waist, make your heart purr, make your brain fidget and flash in confusion and pleasure. You could get off now if you wanted, bulges tied and twisting, but for so long you've wanted him inside you, wanted to feel him fill you up when he finally lost himself. "Tell me what you want."

"Is... Is that-" he groans when you pull away, his bulge reaching for yours. "Is that an order...?"

You can't help but grin. "Yes, it is."

He's blushing again - not from the sex even, but out of genuine nerves. He's not usually the one giving the orders, you suspect, yet you ordered him to do so. What an interesting loophole. Would that even be considered a loophole? You'll have to ask Terezi later.

"I want...You will put your arms around my neck," he says carefully, making sure it's not a question. You follow his direction happily, lowering your waist back to his as a reward. You smile and he kisses you. 

"Anything else?" you ask, tiny moans humming in your throat. Equius's bulge finally found your nook, and it's trying to slip in. 

"Could you... I want you to push me back, onto my elbows. Dig your fingers into my shoulders... a-and... Oh mother, this is all so lascivious, so deplorable-"

"It's p-passionate and lovely," you interrupt him, doing as he says, arms still wrapped about his neck. You dig your nails into his broad shoulders, scratching without restraint. The smell of his blood, the color of it as it drips from your fingers, it all begins to push you closer and closer. "It's completely natural, d-don't feel like it's bad. Don't think at all. F-focus on me. Only on us."

He gasps behind his gritted, broken teeth, then says quietly, "I want you to force yourself down..."

"Take it all at once?"

"If you can."

You lick his nose. "Of course I can!"

A broken smile, and your heart fills with so much red that you can't help but kiss him again, as sloppily as possible. You re-position yourself, then lower onto his bulge as smoothly as you can manage. By this point both his bulge and your nook are extremely well prepped for penetration, and you take him in completely with very little issue. You both moan into each other's mouth, pausing a moment as a new wave drowns all you're thoughts, leaving only bits and pieces of flotsam left to focus on.

There's no more talking - you rock roughly into him, pushing him deeper inside, for he's too afraid to move his own hips. You gasp and mewl and curl into his chest, dig your nails into his back, call his name so loudly you think Vriska could probably hear. Equius couldn't touch you with his arms supporting both himself and you, so he focused on your shoulders again, knowing you enjoyed it, and delicately nipped the skin there. You imagined the beautiful olive bruises that'd remain, and how earnestly he'd apologize in the morning, and how much the thought only made you love him more.

You could feel the end drawing near as Equius's bulge began to swell. You'd nearly forgotten about the knot's highbloods possessed (to ensure a favorable highblood brood in the case of pailing), but found the idea of being locked to him did not at all discourage you. Deeper down you pressed, moaning with pain and pleasure as Equius bit down, and you felt him release. Your seedflap opens, taking in every ounce of his genetic material, swelling with effort as your nook milks his pulsing bulge.

Equius holds you as tightly as he dares, balancing on one elbow as he holds your side. When things seem to settle - your muscles relax, the heat starts to fade, your brain actually starts working again - he sighs and rubs his nose against your neck.

You know he's too shy to say anything, so you giggle and say, "Equius, that was purrfect..." You find your voice is more worn than you'd expected. The knot of Equius's bulge isn't helping much either, helping you coast on your afterglow. 

Equius pulls you to his chest as he settles onto his back. You wince, wonder if the scratches hurt him at all, but it isn't as if Equius would say anything. His face yields no discomfort as he rests onto the cold stone floor, cradles you to his chest as you snuggle up to him. "Yes. That was extremely... pleasant. Thank you Nepeta."

You chuckle, nuzzle his chin and lick a tiny scratch on his shoulder. Beneath you, Equius also laughs. You eye him suspiciously. "What is it?"

He smiles, looks at you. There's an unusual glint in his eye that makes your tail twitch with curiosity and warning. "I don't think it's really something to discuss so soon after something like this... It's a bit inappropriate, really, given the circumstances. But I cannot help myself." He's positively _smug_. "You broke character."

"Huh?"

"AC broke her character... before CT did."

You sit up a bit, suddenly very alert. "No I didn't!"

"Do you not recall?"

You frown, think back to when you two still had enough breath to exchange actual words. 

Equius laughs openly at your wide eyes and disbelief. He doesn't stop laughing when you rub your face against his angrily, or finally pull yourself off of him to go change. He's still chuckling when you come back, drag him to the pile and cuddle up close with his hand on your waist and your ear to his heart.


End file.
